Un Simple Entraînement
by TheDevilOfSlytherin
Summary: "Tu pourrais me prêter une plume ?" "- Non, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi." "-  Ainsi soit-il, mais je pourrais quand même avoir la plume ?" OS


**Heyyy !**

 **Je viens tout juste de retrouver ça dans mon ordinateur, j'avais complètement oublié son existence ! Je crois que j'ai eu l'idée de cet OS grâce à un rêve. Il est tout simple mais je l'aime bien, il me fait rire. J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Un Simple Entraînement :_**

« Tu pourrais me prêter une plume ? demanda poliment Rose Weasley en se tournant à moitié vers son camarade.

\- Non, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. »

Les yeux de Rose s'arrondirent comme deux grandes assiettes dorées et elle tourna vers son binôme, Scorpius Malefoy, un visage profondément ahuri. Le jeune homme paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Ils étaient au cours de Sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick et, comme toujours depuis la première année, Rose et Scorpius se retrouvaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, selon le souhait du vieux professeur. Avec sa lucidité et sa raison, il avait réussi à trouver la combinaison parfaite pour que le silence dans la salle soit le plus profond.

« Ainsi soit-il, se reprit soudain Rose. Mais je pourrais quand même avoir la plume ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? sembla se réveiller Scorpius.

\- Dis-moi, tu rêvais de qui ? s'enquit Rose avec curiosité.

\- Oh, de personne en particulier, bafouilla le jeune homme. Enfin si. Je m'entraîne à refuser une proposition. C'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin et il y a une fille qui essaye de me séduire depuis quelques semaines alors...

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait s'entraîner à faire ça, pouffa Rose.

\- C'est plus délicat qu'on ne le pense, rétorqua Scorpius.

\- Oui je sais, mais je pensais que tu aurais plus d'expérience en la matière.

\- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, comme ça », rougit Rose en éludant la question.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se tourne à nouveau vers son camarade et lui propose, d'une voix enjouée :

« Tu veux que je t'aide à t'entraîner ?

\- Ce serait gentil merci, accepta Scorpius après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Laisse moi une minute pour me mettre dans le rôle », quémanda Rose.

Elle détourna son attention de son voisin et fronça les sourcils un moment. Puis elle sembla satisfaite de sa réflexion et se plaça face à lui.

« Eh demoiseau, jolie gazelle, t'es frais et tout. Dis tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi ? »

Rose tenta de retenir son rire quelques secondes face à la mine choquée de son vis-à-vis, puis échoua lamentablement et fut parcourue de spasmes hystériques. Il était bien trop drôle à voir. Lorsqu'il se fut ressaisit, Scorpius prononça, un peu effaré :

« Je savais pas que t'étais drôle »

Cela eut le mérite de stopper net la crise de rire de Rose.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je travaille que je ne sais pas m'amuser, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se rattrapa le jeune homme. Ça fait des années qu'on est assis à côté quand même.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Rose. Bref, revenons à nos hippogriffes. Que réponds-tu ?

\- C'est trop facile de dire non dans ces conditions, fit remarquer Scorpius.

\- Oui mais je savais pas quoi faire ! se défendit Rose. Je ne suis pas très douée pour les propositions de ce genre.

\- Essaye juste d'être un peu plus naturelle, conseilla le Serpentard en passant une main dans ses cheveux platine.

\- Très bien, soupira Rose. Accorde-moi encore une minute. »

Rose tourna son regard vers son parchemin à moitié rédigé et se concentra un long moment. Lorsqu'elle se considéra comme prête, elle releva vers Scorpius des yeux hésitants et commença à parler d'une voix timide.

« Écoute Scorpius, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas bien. On est assis à côté depuis cinq ans et pourtant on n'a jamais parlé plus que ça. Ça vient peut-être de moi parce que je suis trop studieuse, ou peut-être que c'est toi qui t'en moques. Ou alors c'est à cause de nos parents tout ça… Mais quand je te vois, je ne pense pas à nos parents Scorpius. Je me dis juste que tu es un garçon sympathique, le meilleur ami d'Al et que tu es intelligent. Et puis tu me fais rire aussi. Je me dis que peut-être ça pourrait être plaisant d'être avec toi. Alors... est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

\- Oui. », souffla le garçon sans aucune hésitation.

Rose arbora un instant un air abasourdi, puis elle ricana nerveusement.

« Tu t'es trompé de réponse, fit-elle remarquer timidement.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Ah oui, se ressaisit Scorpius. Désolée, j'avais oublié que ce n'était qu'un jeu de rôle, expliqua-t-il maladroitement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux platine.

\- Parce que tu aurais dit oui sinon ? s'enquit Rose, abasourdie.

\- Oublie ça. »

Ils tentèrent de se reconcentrer sur le cours. L'opération s'avéra difficile, même pour Rose qui se passionnait habituellement pour tout ce qui sortait de la bouche d'un professeur. C'était certainement la première fois de sa vie qu'elle n'écoutait pas le cours, et à dire vrai elle s'en moquait. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son voisin aux cheveux blonds et au visage d'un rouge soutenu.

« Peut-être… peut-être que j'étais un peu sincère », bredouilla Rose au terme de longues minutes de silence.

Scorpius releva la tête soudainement et rougit considérablement. Il tourna son regard vers elle. Elle évitait le contact visuel et faisait semblant d'être passionnée par le cours. Alors, après un long moment, les lèvres de Scorpius s'étirèrent dans un grand sourire et il avança sa main vers celle de Rose. C'était vrai qu'ils se connaissaient très peu. À vrai dire, ils ne parlaient presque jamais. Mais ils se plaisaient, et ils auraient tout le temps de faire connaissance. Leur tout nouvelle union se scella, en plein cours de Sortilèges, par leurs mains qui se rejoignirent.

« Le point positif, dit Scorpius après quelques minutes de silence, c'est que grâce à toi je n'aurai même pas besoin de refuser la proposition de cette fille !

\- Ravie de t'être utile », ricana Rose en haussant un sourcil.

Il se contenta de sourire et de serrer sa main un peu plus fort.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Moi je les trouve mignons. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs de mes longues fictions qui sont très légèrement à l'abandon en ce moment... j'espère que vous trouverez la force de me pardonner !**

 **Gros bisous !**


End file.
